Spirit Walkers
by Daemian
Summary: This is a story about the Decendant of Asakura Yoh,Revised edition. Please ReRead Chapter 1 and say whether to keep it like this or use my old format. Edited by MiyokoTribal
1. Spirit Walkers The Demons Arise Plus In...

Spirit Walkers  
  
Introduction  
  
This is a story about a boy named Yoh who is the third of his generation of Walker of Spirits or shamans as most people call them. Yoh is 13 and just learned how to communicate with the dead. He comes across many people in his life journey to get to the Temple of Yuriokuten the legendary Spirit Man. He is said to be able to walk into the spirit world and become one with them. One of the main people you will meet in the story is Mai who is a girl who seems to be in love with Yoh but doesn't admit it. She helps Yoh to learn new abilities and help get him out of tight situations. But most important of all you'll meet Daemian who is a spirit walker just like Yoh they have been best friends since they were young children. Yoh's grandfather was also named Yoh and he was a Shaman also you can read more about him in the manga or anime Shaman King.  
  
Chapter One - The Demon's Arise We start the story with Yoh leaving his home to go get Daemian to start their quest. Yoh walks to Daemian's door and knocks on it softly twice and then loudly once after. A yell comes and then loud pounding stomps down the stairs appear and then Daemian answers the door. "Hey Yoh, You ready yet?" Damien asked the nearly awake Yoh. Yoh just stares off into space and looks to see Daemian in front of him and he pulls his headphones back and signals that it's time to go. Daemian picks up his backpack and they say goodbye to everyone and set off.  
  
"Hey Yoh, I don't think we should be traveling at night ya'know?" said Damien while he shivered.  
  
"No I don't know D, what are you talking about?" Yoh replied in a harsh tone.  
  
"Well. You didn't hear? There are demons about now. They travel around at night and if they see a body they'll possess it!" yelled D still shivering.  
  
"Naw, how could you believe in that stuff D?" Yoh tried to say while holding in the laughter.  
  
"Well. I am a Shaman. I have to believe in that stuff! So should you!" replied D as he looked around the forest for any evil demons.  
  
Yoh laughs and smiles at him then he makes his tent and lights his lamp then goes to sleep. Daemian gets a chill down his spine and sees a weird light. It shines and then flies into him. In a loud bang Daemian falls to the ground and wakes up to see Yoh standing above him the next morning. "What happened D? Did ya hit a tree or something?" asked Yoh.  
  
"Yah that's it. I'm going to go back to sleep now. Goodnight." Said D in a tired voice.  
  
Damien then falls asleep and Yoh goes fishing for his breakfast. 


	2. Spirit Walkers Demonic Possessions

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 2 - Demonic Possessions  
  
We return to Yoh fishing and listening to his walkman trying to get breakfast for him and D while D slept. After about ten minutes he caught a few fish for the two of them. D wakes up and yells as a horrible demonic face is above him. He punches it and hears Yoh's voice yell out OWWWWWWW. "Don't do that!" D said in between deep breathes.  
  
"I didn't know you'd do that! Heh." Said Yoh laughing and rubbing his face.  
  
"Sometimes you're such a loser Yoh!" yelled D angrily. D laughs at Yoh as Yoh rubs his face where he was punched. Yoh hands D his fish and they eat together. "Why are you sitting here.? Kill him!" said a voice in D's head.  
  
"What, who are you!?" said D  
  
"Wait till tonight. You'll find out!" said the voice as it faded away.  
  
"What?!" yelled D very confused of what just happened.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" asked Yoh confused by D talking to the air.  
  
"I don't know." said D as Yoh gave him an odd look.  
  
The rest of the day passed by really fast as D still wondered about the voice and paid no attention to everything Yoh said.  
  
"You hear me?" asked Yoh after talking for what seemed forever.  
  
"Yah, Sure, whatever you say." D said half asleep.  
  
"Alright. G'night" Yoh said falling asleep.  
  
"Night." Replied D and was about to go to sleep when.  
  
"I am Dasera your inner demon!" said the Demonic Voice in his head.  
  
"Inner? Wha?" D said more confused then ever.  
  
"No time for explanation!" screeched Dasera.  
  
D picks up a knife and holds it above Yoh's head.  
  
"What's going on?! I can't control my body!" D yelled in total shock.  
  
D throws the knife downwards towards Yoh's face.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Spirit Walkers Mia, the Mysterious Sham...

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 3 - Mia, the Mysterious Shaman  
  
"Die! Foolish Shaman!" yelled Dasera but the words came out of D.  
  
" Huh. D? What's going on?! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Yoh backing away from D.  
  
A giant explosion is heard and D falls to the ground. A giant samurai is seen pointing a sword at D, with a girl with long blonde with a red bandana over her hair.  
  
"I am Mia. I am here to make sure Asakura Yoh III makes it to Temple of Yuriokuten alive!" said the mysterious girl.  
  
"Uh. Thanks. I guess." Said Yoh while trying to stay away from D.  
  
"You can't stop me girl!" yelled D in the possessed tone.  
  
D picks up Yoh with the dagger to his throat.  
  
"Don't move. Or I'll kill him! He'll DIE! I TELL YOU!" shouted D with the knife pulling closer.  
  
"You wouldn't dare Dasera. Besides here comes the sun." laughed Mia.  
  
"I'll just do it NOW! If I can kill Yoh I can become this boy! HAHAHAHAHAHA He shall die!" yelled D grinning and looking at Yoh.  
  
"No he won't." said Mia in an angrily.  
  
"You defy me girl?" said D looking very surprised.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" said Mia laughing.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!" yelled D in a pulling his dagger away from Yoh.  
  
D runs at Mia and is blown backwards after she punches him in the face. She unsheathes her sword and points it at D.  
  
"Uh. I still don't understand but you better not hurt him Mia!" yelled Yoh.  
  
"Fool he's being possessed!" shouted Mia.  
  
"Here's .. Dasera!" D said the top of a tree.  
  
D appears behind Yoh and knocks him down. He then starts to glow and the ground starts to shake. Yoh tries to escape but is hit by a staff being held by D. The sun begins to rise but then falls downward. Spirits start to swirl around D. D starts laughing insanely and his eyes roll to the back of his head.  
  
"No. This can't be. Yoh get over here quick! COME TO ME!" said Mia panicking.  
  
"No she's going to kill you Yoh!" said D in his normal voice.  
  
"I don't know who to trust. I'm coming Mia!" yelled Yoh making his decision.  
  
Yoh runs to Mia but hands grab him by his ankles. He looks down and sees heads and arms popping out of the ground.  
  
"It's begun. No.. YOH!" shouted Mia half angry half crying.  
  
To be continued. 


	4. Spirit Walkers Yoh's Spirit

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 4 - Yoh's Spirit  
  
We return to Yoh being grabbed by his ankles by zombies coming out of the ground. Then a zombie comes out of the ground. He has sharp claws and extremely sharp teeth his flesh is torn and bones are seen through what little flesh he has. Over the bones he has spiked plate armor and has a sword in his hand. He stabs it into and lunges on top of Mia slashing her and Amimdaru is bound to the ground by the zombies.  
  
D - Join us Yoh, or the girl dies.  
  
Yoh - You wouldn't dare! I'll get you out of this some how Mia!  
  
Kataru - I Kataru says this girl shall die!  
  
Yoh emits a bright light blinding everyone and an angel is seen above Yoh's head. The angel carries a holy sword with ancient runes on it saying 'Savior'. He is clad in white robes with golden wings that surround him as if they were a shield. The angel flies into Yoh and Yoh pulls out 'Savior' and cuts Kataru in half. Kataru then reforms and takes D away and the zombies disappear. Mia lays there covered in blood with Amimdaru holding her.  
  
Yoh - Will. she be ok?  
  
Spirit - She will be when I heal her. By the way my name is Ky'shtra.  
  
Yoh - So. I am your Shaman? Cool! Please take care of Mia. I need to speak with her.  
  
Ky'shtra - As you wish master Yoh.  
  
After about an hour later (really about a day but Yoh wasn't keeping track of time) Mia was awake and Ky'shtra was done healing her.  
  
Mia - What. happened?  
  
Yoh - You almost died to Kataru. Ky'shtra saved you.  
  
Mia - Ky'shtra? Thank you.  
  
Ky'shtra - I couldn't have done it without master Yoh.  
  
Mia - Thank you Yoh. I see you have found your spirit.  
  
Yoh - Yes I think I have.  
  
For many hours Mia and Yoh talked about how Mia knows him and why she is meant to protect him. Mia eventually left for some reason, saying it was an errand.  
  
Yoh - Think she'll be back Ky'shtra?  
  
Ky'shtra - I have much faith in that.  
  
To be continued. 


	5. Spirit Walkers Back to the Past

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 5 - Back to the Past (This chapter is more of a history so it's gonna go into a flashback sequence)  
  
Yoh - Ky'shtra what do we do now. We don't have D, Mia went some place and we're still nowhere near the Temple!  
  
Ky'shtra - Patience Master. The path will reveal itself soon. Sleep now.  
  
Yoh - Alright. Good night Ky'shtra.  
  
Ky'shtra - To you too master Yoh.  
  
(Yoh's Dream's/ Yoh Age - 6/D Age - 6/Mia Age - 8)  
  
Yoh - C'mon D it's time to go training!  
  
D - Coming Coming!!!!  
  
D runs out covered in plate mail and caring a long sword, Yoh wearing the same but a lighter version. They run into the forest and start to do there sparring. D keeps slashing downwards at Yoh but Yoh is to fast and stabs him in the side.  
  
Yoh - Ha ha ha I got you!  
  
D - You cheated! Your faster then me!  
  
A strange sound is heard in the bushes. Yoh and D take their swords and poke the bush and a wolf comes out snarling with drool all over it's mouth teeth shown it bit at the boys and grabbed Yoh in it's mouth when D cut off it's head with the sword.  
  
Yoh - OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!  
  
D (Panicking) - Uh. what do I do!?!!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
A girl came out of the forest with a small box in her hand. She came up to Yoh and placed some plants on him then mumbling some odd words and Yoh's wound was healed.  
  
D - Who are you?  
  
??? - I'm Mia. A healer of the village you live in.  
  
D - Oh I've never heard of any healers.  
  
Yoh - Ya D is right we don't have any healers or people who do funny mumble word thingies!  
  
Mia - We are shaman. As are you. You will learn more about when you become of age. Goodbye for now. Asakura Yoh III.  
  
Mia walks back into the forest leaving both the boys in a complete shock.  
  
D - How did she know your name?  
  
Yoh - I don't know.  
  
(The Next Day Yoh wakes up with Ky'shtra)  
  
Yoh - So. I did meet Mia back then. She did tell the truth. So then. We have to save D and find Mia! 


	6. Spirit Walkers The Taoist Girl

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 6 - The Taoist Girl (Mia's P.O.V)  
  
We return to Mia with Amimdaru searching a round in the forest for their village not far off. On their way there they meet a girl.  
  
??? - Who are you and what are you doing in Yin Forest?  
  
Mia - Yin Forest? Who are you? My village is near here!  
  
??? - You've been mistaken you are no Taoist. I am Tao Jen ((No It's not supposed to be Jun a descendant of Jun though))  
  
Mia - Taoist? This is the village of Ascoss!  
  
Jen - That is wrong this is Tao Village!  
  
Mia gives Jen an odd look as if Jen had lost her mind or maybe it was the other way around.  
  
Jen - But you are a Shaman. I can tell do to your spirit Amimdaru.  
  
Amimdaru - How did she know who I am mistress Mia?  
  
Jen - . Your first Shaman friend Asakura Yoh was a friend of my grand mothers Tao Jun.  
  
Amimdaru - Lord. Yoh.  
  
Jen takes Mia around the village telling them her history swapping stories and such and we go back to Yoh, searching for Mia and Daemian.  
  
(Yoh's P.O.V)  
  
Yoh - We're not getting very far are we Ky'shtra.  
  
Ky'shtra - It'd help if we actually moved sir.  
  
Yoh - Well. that works. Hah! Let's go!!  
  
Yoh and Ky'shtra run off out of the forest and arrive on a plain, covered in death, skulls and bones litter the ground with blood spilled all over the smashed homes. The grass is like a sea of red as far as the eye can see. Yoh spots a small boy covered in blood and carrying a sword, he seems to be laughing. Yoh - What? Happened?  
  
??? - I killed them all!  
  
Yoh - But you're just a kid!  
  
Kataru - WRONG!  
  
Kataru jumps out of the boy's body and eats it. Kataru seems to grow bigger and more flesh covers his body.  
  
Kataru - I'm so close! I'm almost human!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kataru then runs across the plain, zombies and skeletons raise from the ground staring at Yoh, thirsting for blood. 


	7. Spirit Walkers Of Bones and Rotten Fles...

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 7 - Of Bones and Rotting Flesh  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Yoh's P.O.V))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Yoh - Ah great. This won't end well.  
  
Ky'shtra - Shall we merge master Yoh?  
  
Yoh - Yeah let's do this!  
  
Yoh begins to grow wings and glow like before and he unsheathes the 'Savior'.  
  
Yoh - Your time has come. The undead shall tremble by this sword.  
  
The zombies just groaned and kept running at him with there swords in hand. The skeletons shooting arrows at Yoh but to no effect the Savior blocked all these attack with its powerful magic.  
  
Yoh - D!  
  
Yoh could see D in the center guarded by Kataru and his elite zombie forces. D was tied to a tree and Kataru began the soul transfer when Dasera came out of D.  
  
Dasera - You devour that human I shall kill Yoh and that spirit of his!  
  
Dasera became a human boy and held a sword up high. This sword had the same runes as the 'Savior' but this one was called 'Slayer'. It was black sword shining and glowing with an evil aura.  
  
Ky'shtra - I've killed you before Dasera and I will kill you now!  
  
Dasera - That's what you think fool! DIE!  
  
Dasera swung his sword in circles and the zombies and skeletons jumped on him, they all exploded and Dasera began to become larger. When he stopped growing he was about 30 feet tall with the 'Slayer' in hand he slashed downwards at Yoh.  
  
Ky'shtra - MASTER YOH!  
  
Yoh at the last second dodged and his leg was almost cut off. Dasera just laughed and tried to step on Yoh almost closer to death Yoh dodged at the last second again. Yoh grabbed the savior and threw it at Kataru stabbing right through his head. D was free.  
  
Daemian - Yoh! Dude don't die!  
  
Yoh - I won't!  
  
Dasera - That's what you think!  
  
Dasera picks up Yoh and is about to smash him when a familiar voice startles Dasera.  
  
Mia - You put him down!  
  
Dasera - You'll pay Asakura Yoh! I WILL RETURN!  
  
After that Yoh and the others met Jen and swapped stories of what happened until night fell. Everyone was asleep besides Daemian.  
  
D - You shall pay Asakura Yoh. I Dasera will make sure of it. 


	8. Spirit Walkers Daemian's Demon

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 8 - Daemian's Demon  
  
We return to everyone together the next morning getting ready to head back on their journey. "So. which way shall we go, Master Yoh?" asked Ky'shtra while his master was washing his face and the others sat at the camp waiting.  
  
"Well. I think we should head east. That was the last direction we were given to go to get to the shrine." Replied Yoh in between each time he dunked his head in the ice cold water. After a couple minutes Yoh and Ky'shtra head back to camp and see the others packed and ready to go.  
  
"Well look who decided to show up" said Mia grumpily.  
  
"Heya. Sorry I'm late!" said Yoh trying to get forgiveness.  
  
"Let's just go." Said Daemian not wanting to get into a fight.  
  
"But where to?" asked Jen.  
  
"Why don't we all just split up and meet at the city of Te'Syer?" Yoh suggested.  
  
"Sounds good, see you all later!" said Daemian as he walked away.  
  
The rest of them set off and said their goodbyes.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Daemian's P.O.V))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Daemian walks down the path which is followed by a river, after about an hour, his inner demon, comes into play. Dasera appears in his human form lying on a tree in front of Daemian. His silver hair reached his shoulders, his clothes, a cloak black in color, his red eyes glowing in the sunlight.  
  
"Hey Daemian. what's new?" asked Dasera smiling.  
  
"What do you want Dasera" said Daemian disgusted.  
  
"I'd just like to. borrow your body again" he replied laughing. "Stay back! I will not hesitate to attack!" yelled Daemian in a fighting posture.  
  
"You. Hah! Prepare to meet your master!" Dasera laughed and appeared behind Daemian with his hand on his throat. "You my friend. are mine."  
  
To be continued. 


	9. Spirit Walkers Spiritual Transfer

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 9 - Spiritual Transfer  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Daemian's P.O.V))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) We return with Dasera in his human form holding Daemian by the neck. Daemian struggling to get free while gasping for air. The sun glowing on Dasera's silver hair, his black cloak covering Daemian now. "Now boy. you will give me your body so I may kill that boy Yoh." hissed Dasera.  
  
"Never, I wasn't prepared last time but this time. I'm ready for this!" yelled Daemian his voice seemed to echo through out the forest and the birds flew away from the loud noise leaving this part of the forest completely empty except for the two. Dasera then disappeared and Daemian started to float.  
  
-In side Daemian's head-  
  
"Wha? Where am I?" asked Daemian to himself.  
  
"You're in your head! Scary place huh!" yelled Dasera.  
  
"Where are you? How'd I get here?" asked Daemian to the way Dasera's voice was coming.  
  
"All will be answered when I take over your body!" laughed Dasera.  
  
Daemian was left then. All alone, in his empty head, the ground gray and covered with such thick fog that Daemian couldn't tell if he had feet or not. He walked for what seemed like an eternity until he found Dasera floating with his eyes closed. "Dasera. you'll never control me!" yelled Daemian. Daemian tried to talk to Dasera but Dasera didn't move or breathe or anything for that matter he just sat there. floating. Finally, Daemian punched Dasera and they began to fight. Daemian would punch him while Dasera kicked and blocked with his feet. Dasera seemed much faster in this world, Daemian couldn't lay a hand on him. Until. Daemian punched where he kept appearing and hit Dasera to the ground; apparently his defensive skills were very weak. Daemian then spotted a sword, one that glowed white it was the sword of Ky'shtra. "The Savior". Daemian ran to the sword and picked it up and slashed Dasera across the chest, Dasera's cloak suddenly changed to white and Dasera. didn't attack Daemian anymore.  
  
"I am no longer the Dasera you knew. You have changed me and passed my trial. Though a greater evil will fill the void I have left, you and the others will be able to overcome it. I know it. I am. your spirit Master Daemian.", explained Dasera.  
  
".My spirit? Wow. I. don't know what to say" said Daemian in shock.  
  
"Say nothing lord Daemian. We must go to the city now and meet the others." replied Dasera.  
  
"Yes. let's go." said Daemian finally.  
  
The two then set off to get to the city and meet the others.  
  
To be continued. 


	10. Spirit Walkers Amidamaru’s Departure

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 10 - Amidamaru's Departure  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Mia's P.O.V)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
We now return with Mia and Amidamaru heading their way to get to the city. Both of them tired from no rest and the moon shining on Amidamaru's armor. Mia almost blacked out three times before so they take a break for the night.  
  
"I'm. so glad we get to rest. Why do places always have to be so far!" complained Mia trying to fall asleep on her grassy bed. Amidamaru sitting above her making sure she is not hurt during the night. The next morning Mia awakes and Amidamaru rushes her to get ready to set off again. "We'll be walking forever." complained Mia like always. Amidamaru just nodded and picked her up and he did the walking from that point on until. they found a man dressed in all red, his red cloak covered him so only his face could be seen. His red hair shined bright in the sunlight as he sat there on the tree branch, seeming to be waiting for someone, or something.  
  
"Who are you? Show yourself!" he yelled as he jumped down from the branch and got into a fighting position. He drew out a sword and pointed it towards where Amidamaru and Mia were. They both just stood back hiding in the bushes, Amidamaru waiting for Mia's signal to attack or ignore him. He seemed to be a shaman because he had a spirit with him. Or at least so they thought.  
  
"Show yourself or feel the wrath of Nataku!" he yelled, swinging his sword around trying to lure them out. Mia gave the signal for Amidamaru to go fight Amidamaru comes out from behind the bush with his sword out, ready for battle. Nataku pulls off his red cloak and is wearing light plate mail underneath. Both their swords emitting blinding white light from the sun, Nataku decides to make the first strike. Nataku runs at Amidamaru and slashes his armor while Amidamaru slices down and cuts through his armor badly cutting Nataku's arm, the blood begins to pour out of the cut. Nataku retaliates by slashing into Amidamaru's side an almost ethereal fluid comes out of Amidamaru.  
  
"I am sorry. mistress Mia. I can't go much longer" said Amidamaru the ethereal blood coming out of his side. He then ran at Nataku and stabbed his through the stomach and Nataku fell to his knees. Nataku then split into four, Three of them holograms. Nataku then through up his blood covered sword and punched Amidamaru in the face. Amidamaru steps forward and the sword flies into his neck killing Amidamaru sending him to the next world. Nataku grins, covered in blood and walks away, Mia breaks into tears seeing her best friend and spirit sent to the spirit world.  
  
To be continued.. 


	11. Spirit Walkers Nataku's Swift Talking

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 11 - Nataku's Swift Talking  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Yoh's P.O.V)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Hey Ky'shtra. um.did you hear something?" asked Yoh while they walked through the forest. Ky'shtra just shook his head and kept walking. A loud rustling of leaves could be heard off in the distance, yet Ky'shtra paid no attention to it. When they got closer they found Nataku sitting their covered in blood. Yoh, being the helpful guy he is, tried to help him. "Hey. what happened? You ok?" asked Yoh to the almost dead young man.  
  
"I was attacked. bye a man and a young girl. They ambushed me while I was doing nothing. just sitting there." explained Nataku. He told a detailed story of his version of what happened with the fight with Amidamaru. ".and then the girl named Jen almost killed me but I ran away" he said.  
  
"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that Taoist girl!" yelled Yoh in anger. Ky'shtra had much doubt in what Nataku was saying, he looked amazed that his master would believe such a tale.  
  
"He is lying master. How can you fall for such a tale?" asked Ky'shtra in shock. Yoh gave him a look of anger and turned back around.  
  
"Please. Do not mind him. He doesn't know what he speaks of" said Yoh coldly, glaring at Ky'shtra. Then, he rips his shirt and raps it around his wounds. Ky'shtra then walks off waiting saying he would meet Yoh in the city while Yoh stays back and helps Nataku get to the city. "So. Tell me about yourself. What's your name? Where are you from?" asked Yoh.  
  
"Well. My name is Nataku. I am of the Dao Clan, that girl, Jen is of the Tao clan. My clan's rival. She must have been trying me to kill for that reason." Nataku lied once again.  
  
"Well. I'll help you recover. That wretch of a girl will pay for that." Said Yoh furiously. The two walk off into the distance following Ky'shtra. Yoh falling for Nataku's lies. ((What will come of this? Who knows? I do. -Grins- Find out next time. To be continued.)) 


	12. Spirit Walkers Daemian's Oversoul

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 11 - Daemian's Oversoul  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Jen's P.O.V)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Jen after much time, finally arrives in the meeting place and there waits for the others to appear. About three hours later everyone except Yoh has arrived. "So.. Where is Yoh?" asked Daemian, looking for his friend. "I think I'll go up ahead to check out the city" he said. Daemian walks up the road and Yoh appears with Nataku with him.  
  
"YOU, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO NATAKU!" Yoh yelled pointing at Jen. Yoh becomes one with Ky'shtra and runs at Jen with a sword in his hand. Meanwhile the others are in shock and Nataku takes a seat on a rock, grinning evilly.  
  
"To.Nataku..?" she asked softly as Yoh ran at her. She glanced at Nataku and a look of horror went on her face as she jumped out of Yoh's strike. "Brother Nataku! Why! Why are you doing this!" she yelled. Yoh looked at Nataku strangely.  
  
"Brother..? Nataku..?" said Yoh in disbelief. He looked back at Jen. "You lie! Nataku has nothing to do with you, except you tried to kill him!" yelled Yoh as he hit her into the tree. Jen just smiled as she was going to be killed by her brother's quick talking, she covered in blood just closed her eyes and waited to die. Just then, Daemian returns.  
  
"Jen..? WHAT DID YOU DO YOH!? She didn't do anything!" yelled Daemian, looking at his friend with the blade above her about to kill her. "I can't believe you, Asakura Yoh, would stoop down to such a level to try and kill someone!" yelled Daemian.  
  
"She tried to kill Nataku! And." yelled Yoh. He turned around to see the others tied to trees and Nataku just standing there, smiling.  
  
"Kill him Yoh, I Command it!" yelled Nataku as he through a scroll at Yoh's forehead. "Yes, Master Nataku." Said Yoh with no will of his own, Nataku now laughing. Daemian fused with Dasera and they charged at each other, the swords clashing and the shields being bashed. Yoh then stabs Daemian in the chest and blood is covered Yoh's sword. Yoh grins evilly and slashes down at Daemian but Daemian parries and then rolls backwards.  
  
"It's time to use the new technique we learned Dasera! Let's do this! OVERSOUL Fusion Commence!" yells Daemian and Dasera turns into a little ball and goes into his sword which is now glowing a bright red and has the head of Dasera on Daemian's arm. Jen opens her eyes and sees Daemian with the Oversoul and smiles.  
  
"It's happened.. Brother. you better be ready" she says and closes her eyes again. Nataku gives Daemian an odd look and orders Yoh to kill him immediately. Yoh slashes at Daemian and Daemian just dodges. Yoh and Daemian swing their blades right at each other the blades clash together. They both glare at each other and back up, the fight just beginning. 


	13. Spirit Walkers Friends or Foes?

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 13 - Friends or Foes?  
  
((In this I can't Spell the move they use to after putting the Spirit in Spirit Ball mode and then into them so don't get on my case about that :P))  
  
"Yoh. I can't believe you've become like this, I don't even know you anymore. You're not the Yoh I've known for so long!" yells Daemian at Yoh who stands there glaring at Daemian. Daemian charges at him and slashes downwards but fakes it and stabs Yoh in the chest. "..Yoh.. what have I done to you. Yoh.." Daemian says lightly, tears begin to flow from his face which just a moment ago was filled with anger. Nataku sits on the rock smiling while Yoh is on Daemian's sword covered in blood. Daemian's Oversoul fades and he picks up Yoh. "You. I will get my revenge!" yells Daemian the tears flowing down. "You hurt Jen using Yoh, and then you make me hurt Yoh himself! YOU WILL PAY!" yells Daemian as he charges at Nataku. Nataku just smiles as many Zombies arise from the ground. "I am the one who controlled Dasera and Kataru! I am the one. who shall kill you Daemian of the Asisamu clan!" yells Nataku as he floats away. The zombies jump on Yoh and place another scroll on his forehead and go inside of him, forcing Ky'shtra out and Ky'shtra is tied up with Spirit net by Nataku. Yoh stands up glaring at Daemian and pulls out his blade, now black with darkness. "You. shall not live. it is the will of master Nataku of the Tao clan!" yells Yoh as he runs at Daemian and cuts his armor.  
  
Daemian and Yoh fight but from that point forward they can predict most of the opponent's hits and they can't hit each other at all. Daemian runs at Yoh and slashes from left to right, then down to up and then stabs at Yoh but Yoh blocks with his shield and just grins. "Well. that's it.. Oversoul Dasera!" Daemian yells and Yoh just grins. "Kataru! Spirit ball mode! Hattai Gattou 100%!" Yoh yells as Kataru runs at Yoh and turns into a ball which then fuses with Yoh. "That is the true form of Fusion. Hattai Gattou!" says Yoh grinning. He picks up his Halberd and slices down at Daemian who barely gets away alive. "He's fast, and that Halberd I don't think out shield can take that Dasera" said Daemian in a sort of terror. Daemian slices rapidly at Yoh and the sword clashes with the Halberd, which seems much more powerful. Yoh's hand starts to glow as he shoots a red ball of energy at Daemian, who then flies backwards into the tree and is knocked out. Yoh prepares to make another one when a small bone knife flies from behind a tree and cuts the scroll, Yoh falls down unconscious and the others are all asleep.  
  
((Sorry had to cut this one short, too tired to make it long, I promise the next one will be long.)) 


	14. Spirit Walkers Oversoul!

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 14 - Oversoul!  
  
Nataku looks around for the person who cut the scroll of but is kicked off the rock by his sister Jen. The others were cut free also, and a person in a white jacket with blonde hair stands in the corner by a tree. Yoh wakes up and Daemian turns on his Oversoul. "Let's try this.Ky'shtra. Ky'shtra Spirit ball mode! Ky'shtra Oversoul!" yells Yoh as the Samurai goes into Yoh's sword. Daemian smiles and signals for the rest to do the same. "Amidamaru! Spirit Ball Mode! Oversoul!" yells Mia as the second Samurai goes into Harusame, Amidamaru's blade forged by his best friend Mosuke. ".But. I don't have a spirit.." Says Jen sadly. "But I can do this!" she yells as millions of Zombies rise from the ground and start attacking Nataku.  
  
"Fools... Kataru! OVERSOUL!" Nataku yells as his grows long glowing claws and a giant bone sword comes out from his spine. Nataku manages to defeat them all easily, but little does he know that behind him Faust is still there, waiting for the time to come. ".This. is my Oversoul.. Eliza, my love, rise." he mumbles. A woman dressed as a nurse appears with a long sword in her hand. "You. Who are you?!" yells Nataku at Faust and Eliza. "I am Faust IX and I have never been defeated! Prepare to suffer the ultimate consequence." Replies Faust to the startled Nataku, Eliza flies at Nataku and knocks him into the tree, the others stand up and walk beside Faust who looks at them and smiles. "Thanks, Hey! Dasera lets go Hattai Gattou!" yells Daemian as he runs at Nataku and slices him but is blown backwards by a devastating blow from him. Nataku twirls his sword and then jabs it into the back of Daemian, Daemian lies there on the floor, dead. "DAEMIAN!!!" yells Yoh as his friend falls to the ground. "Daemian, how could this happen." Jen says under her breath. "No. DAEMIAN!" yells Jen as the spirit of Dasera goes in her and a pair of Katars appears on her arms.  
  
"You will pay brother, you will pay." Jen says to Nataku as he stands up from the tree he was thrown into. Jen runs at him and stabs right at his head but he ducks and hits her with his claws stabbing through her. She pulls out her brothers knives and the blood comes out from her as she cries and stabs her brother repeatedly, and then kicks him up and finishes him off with a final stab into the chest, Nataku lay on the tree covered in blood but healing quickly so the rest follow Faust to the west, Yoh carrying Daemian in his hands the blood flowing onto Yoh as he lay their motionless. Faust leads them to a shrine glowing white with holy aura, Faust and the others enter the building and see in the very center a fountain, and in front of that following a staircase is a platform where people worship to the Great Spirit. "You can have anything you wish, once, you will be given this chance, by the Great Spirit." Faust explains after they take a look around. "So basically.. We get a wish?" said Yoh anxiously. Faust nods his head. "I know what I want." Jen says immediately after, she points towards Daemian. "I want Daemian to be alive again." Jen explains to the rest of them. Faust once again nods his head and they run to the top of the shrine, Jen places Daemian on the shrine and she starts to fade, while Daemian starts to wake up. ".what's.going on?" Daemian asks as he wakes up to see Jen disappearing. "Jen, No! Let Jen stay! I'll GO!" yells Daemian loudly. Jen starts to appear and Daemian stays. "Apparently, the Great Spirit blesses you both as he took neither of you." Faust laughs as everyone gets back together talking with Daemian about what happened. 


	15. Spirit Walkers Epilogue

Spirit Walkers  
  
Chapter 15 - The End  
  
((This is the last chapter of Spirit Walkers, as some of you know. I hope you liked the story, please look for Spirit Walkers 2! It's going to be way better then this piece of junk of a story!))  
  
Epilogue -  
  
Yoh went back to his home town to train and learn new spiritual forms for Ky'shtra.  
  
Daemian went with Jen to train for the Shaman fight, and to find Jen a spirit of her own.  
  
Faust stayed at the shrine to protect it and now Mia stayed to become Faust's apprentice.  
  
Nataku finally got cleared and went back to his village to train to be able to beat Yoh and Daemian by the time the Shaman Fight came around. 


End file.
